The Cabin
by goldenbubbles
Summary: Ron and Hermione find some much needed alone time in Hagrid's cabin. One shot. Warning: Explicit sex scene, smut, not for under 18's, x-rated.


Ron and Hermione strolled through the grounds hand in hand. It was a warm Wednesday evening in May and the sun was just setting over the trees of the forbidden forest. As they passed the great lake, the cool silvery water lapping gently at their bare feet, Ron spotted a din light glowing in Hagrid's cabin.

They made their way through the shade to his front door which was hanging slightly ajar. There was no noise inside so Hermione knocked loudly to no answer. She tried again, harder this time but Hagrid still did not come. Slowly, she pushed the door forwards and peered inside.

"He's not there," She said to Ron.

'That's weird," Ron replied, and pushed past Hermione into the cabin.

"Ron! You can't just go in!" Hermione called, but followed him inside anyway.

"I wonder where he is," Ron said.

"Dunno, but I don't think he'd be pleased to see us here when he gets back," said Hermione, "C'mon, lets go."

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand as she turned to leave and pulled her back towards him and into his body. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her close.

"Let's stay. Hagrid will be gone for ages, you know what he's like when he goes into the forest. Besides, we never get to spend time alone. As much as I love our friends, sometimes I just want to be with you."

"You have no idea where Hagrid has gone! He could be back in minutes. We can spend alone time in the grounds."

"I don't want alone time I in the grounds, I want private alone time. Last summer all we did was have sex, and since we've been back at school we never get the chance," Ron replied with a grin and kissed her languidly on the lips, "besides, the thought that Hagrid might come back any minute is kind of exciting."

Hermione laughed softly, her body giving in to Ron's hand slowly stroking her lower back. She kissed him full on the mouth, all her inhibitions disappearing from her mind as she slipped her hands around her lover's neck and stroked his hair. Ron let out a low, muffled groan into her mouth as he pulled her white school shirt over her dainty body, leaving her standing in her blue polka dot bra.

She shuffled out of her grey plaid skirt as Ron quickly pulled off his Gryffindor tie and unbuttoned his own shirt. Hermione pressed her cool, slim body against his bare chest and continued to kiss him with more vigour. She ran her hand down his chest where a smattering of orange hair had began to grow and down his stomach that had become newly defined since he had joined the quidditch team. She roughly grabbed his belt and struggled to undo the fiddly buckle as he expertly unclasped her bra revealing her small, pert breasts.

Stooping, her ran his kisses down her neck to her left breast and began to lick and suck the nipple as he knew she loved. He ran his fingertips over her right nipple, gently rolling it until it became hard. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she filled with lust and desire. As he rose back to a standing position his trousers fell off his slim hips, the buckle now loosened, and he pulled her up from the waist so that her head was at the same height as his. She wrapped her strong legs around his body and cupped his angular jaw as she thrust her tongue into his warm, wet mouth.

Eyes closed, Ron stumbled clumsily over to Hagrid's huge bed and roughly pushed Hermione down onto it, laying down on top of her. He pulled aside the cotton of her underwear and inserted his index finger inside her. Hermione let out a short gasp in response and pushed her pelvis against his hand, silently begging for more. Ron pushed a further finger into her wet opening and slid them back and forth, burying his face into the sweaty nape of her neck, kissing her salty skin. Hermione threw her head back and gripped onto Ron's naked back as pleasure built up inside her, a pleasure that she had forgotten existed.

Ron's thumb found its way to her clitoris and began to expertly rub in a circular motion, his two fingers still sliding in and out of her tight hole. Suddenly, they heard a loud rustle outside that brought them both back to their senses. They stopped instantly, waiting to see if the noise would occur again. It did, louder, closer this time.

"Hagrid!" Hermione said, looking stricken.

Ron jumped up, his erection still straining against his tight boxer shorts, and ran to the window to peer out. Darkness had set whilst they had been in the cabin but he could just make out a small skrewt rustling through the cabbages. He laughed.

"It's just a skrewt," He told Hermione.

She sighed with relief as he made his way back to the bed that she was sitting on the edge of. Ron stood opposite her and stroked the sweaty hair back from her face as she gently began to stroke the large bulge in his pants. Impatiently, Ron pulled his boxers down to his thighs, his large cock springing forward into Hermione's face. She took it in her hand and began to rub back and forth before taking the throbbing tip in her mouth. Ron sighed with pleasure as she ran her mouth right down the length to the back of her throat. She sucked and licked slowly as Ron pushed her head further and further down his shaft, gently thrusting with his hips. Her eyes watered as she took his whole manhood with difficulty. Not wanting to gag, she gave him one last suck, licking the pre-cum from the head and pulled him back onto the bed with her.

She laid him out and straddled his slim frame. Gently she inserted him into her and leant over his body. He began to massage her breasts as she rocked on his cock, sliding it in and out of her wet vagina. Their breath quickened and hearts began to pound as she stepped up the pace, his hips beginning to buck hard against her. She grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head on the pillow.

Hermione began to moan as the friction of her clitoris on his body began to send shivers of pleasure throughout her entire body. She came hard and fast, screaming out as her inner walls tightened against Ron's thick manhood. Ron grinned as she kissed him hard, thanking him for giving her her first orgasm in months.

Turning his attention to his own pleasure, Ron roughly turned Hermione over onto all fours and thrust himself into her from behind. He bucked his hips back and forth building speed as he went, the sound of their skin slapping together filling the room. Biting his lip and breathing deeply, he spanked his girlfriends round ass as he spilled his hot come inside her that leaked onto Hagrid's bed as he pulled out.

He collapsed, exhausted onto his back, pulling Hermione close into his body.

"I've missed that," he told her with a grin.

"Me too," she replied, stroking his chest lovingly, "But we'd better get out of here, it's been ages and I'm sure Hagrid will be back soon."

They got out of bed and dressed slowly, taking in each other's bodies with the knowledge that it might be a while before they got alone time again. As they were pulling on their shoes Hagrid burst into the room and looked around wildly.

"Oh it's yeh, though' I heard summat." He said.

"Er, yeah we just came to see if you were here," Ron said, not looking him in the eye.

"I was just in the fores', didn' know I lef' the door open," Hagrid's eyes roamed the room and took in Hermione's ruffled hair and flushed cheeks and his unmade bed.

"Well we'll just be leaving," Said Hermione, embarrassed.

"Er Yeh', yeh' you better be getting' back to the castle it's getting' late," Hagrid said, looking firmly at the floor.

Ron and Hermione burst out of the door, giggling as they walked back to the castle arm in arm, knowing that Hagrid knew exactly what they'd been up to.

"So what excuse are we going to give Harry for not going to Hagrid's for the next few months?" Ron asked.


End file.
